


Uncrossed Paths

by coffeeincluded



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Friends to Enemies, Friends to almost lovers to enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, not part of my au, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: He'd wanted to see her again. Just...not like this.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Uncrossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Moony's prompt for the Felannie server drabble challenge: Valentine's is a day that commiserates both happiness and sadness, remorse and satisfaction in equal measures. Your prompt this week is "lost chances" - regret for a romance that could have been, or was desired (but could never be)
> 
> Because I'm playing through the Blue Lions route right now when I soar with the Eagles and _if I'm going to suffer, then so are you._
> 
> In all honesty this idea struck me literally mid-step at work and I had to frantically type the summary in my phone before I forgot it under an avalanche of work.

It started out as an accident and ended up being the best part of the year. After the initial misunderstanding and his frankly brilliant idea of writing a detailed review he and Bernadetta met up to discuss her story in more detail. Then they did it again. And again. 

Pretty soon Sylvain and Bernadetta had a regularly scheduled teatime, one hour a week where they would sit in a quiet spot and go over her stories. No flirting. No trying to get each other into bed. Just the two of them, and the tea, and the stories. 

Bernie was cute. She was funny, with a secret talent for puns that would knock Alois dead. She was smart and observant. She had a crest, didn’t need to marry into the nobility, wasn’t looking to get in his trousers, didn’t want his, or any, crest baby, didn’t know what a piece of shit he was.

Bernadetta was _safe._

And because she was safe, he was able to take things slow with her in a way he otherwise wouldn’t, couldn’t. Being around her made him want to be...better. And he could see her coming out of her shell over the year as well. 

“Seriously, Bernie, this is good enough to publish,” he was about to say, but cut himself off halfway through at the sight of her rapidly-reddening face sinking lower into the chair. “Or, actually, you know what? What if we publish it under both our names?”

Bernadetta uncovered her eyes and oh they were such a lovely gray, like a stormy sea, with those treacherous white-capped waves. “Really? You think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah! Hang on, I think I’ve got an idea.”

It took him way too long to set things up with the bookbinder. By that point, it was best just to wait for the end of the year. It would make a lovely graduation gift for his new friend. 

And, of course, the _one time_ he tried for delayed gratification…

Well. 

Five years gone and here they were, all the rot in Fodlan forced to the surface, the continent finally as ugly and broken on the outside as it was underneath. He should thank Edelgard, but it was because of _her_ that they were all at this twisted class “reunion,” spilling blood instead of wine. 

Bernadetta had grown. She’d shot up like a reed, and did her hair, and was wearing the most lovely purple clothes. There was a confidence to her stance now that he had only briefly seen. She’d really come into her own, the big brave bear Sylvain knew she could be.

She stood at the ballista in the center of Gronder Field, her crest illuminating the platform as she singlehandedly tore through an entire pegasus knight battalion. 

He’d wanted to see her again. Just...not like this. 

She didn’t recognize him through the chaos of the fight, and he didn’t know whether that made things better or worse. And...great, she had a brave bow. So she could fuck them up twice. A conversation with Felix during happier times rose unbidden in his mind, of a panicking Crest-fueled Bernadetta somehow managing to disarm _him._

There were only three people who might be able to survive that rain of arrows. Dedue (where the fuck was he?), Dimitri ( _NO!_ He’d seen what was left of Randolph!), and...and…

Fuck.

_I’m sorry, Bernie._

His Lance clacked in anticipation, eager to fulfill its purpose. 

_I’ll publish that book, and you’ll be the author. You won't be forgotten. You deserve that much._

Sylvain readied his Lance and charged.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and don't worry--I'm working on the next chapter of my main fic! I'm almost through with Scheduhell and you should see an update by the end of the week!


End file.
